All The Cute Nice Ones Are Gay
by teh-spiff
Summary: Based on an RPG thread. One mistaken kiss causes tension between Angel and Collins
1. He Cheated?

**A/N: This fic is actually based on an RPG thread on Rent 525 by the same title. It won't be just a copy of that thread; things will change because now I can control ALL the characters and not just mines! Hehe, it rocks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent; I do own Cathrine, however. **

**Chapter 1: He Cheated? **

"Wait," said Mimi, looking at Angel with complete shook, "Collins CHEATED on you?! That doesn't sound like the Collins I know," she said, with a shake of the head, "Are you sure you saw right?" she asked, gently putting her hand on her completely saddened best friend's shoulder.

"I saw it all," said Angel, sadly, "I was walking to the Life to get a meal from the money I made from drumming…and…" she bite her lips, not really wanting to say it. "I saw him," she said, "Kissing another woman!"

"What!?" Mimi said in shock, and shook her head, "No, that couldn't of been Collins; that isn't like him AT ALL! He would never do that to you; he's crazy about you."

"That's what I thought," said Angel with a sad sigh and hugged her knees to her chest and closing her eyes, remembering what had happened that day? How could he just kiss some random girl like that? Didn't he say he loved her? Promised he would even when their hearts had expired? Tears sprung from her eyes. Collins acted no better than the man a couple of years ago who claimed to love her, but, instead, gave her AIDS.

"Oh, Angel," said Mimi, noticing her friend's tears and hugged her while rubbing her back as comfort, "It'll be ok," she said, "I'm sure there's a reason Collins did this."

"What?" said Angel, "What reason does any guy have to go and randomly kiss a girl?" That's what hurt the most. It was a girl he kissed. What, she was no longer good enough for him because she wasn't a real girl with boobs? What, was he mad that they would never have a child together or something?

Mimi frowned. She hated seeing her best friend this upset; especially since when it was all account of someone who claimed to love her. Mimi shook her head. Of course Collins loved Angel. He couldn't take his hands off her. Or, she hoped he still loved Angel; if there wasn't a very good reason for Collins doing what he did to Angel, then he'd have to suffer Mimi's wrath for hurting her like that. No one did that to her friend; even if this person was her friend.

At that very moment there was a knock on the door. Mimi and Angel both knew right away who it probably was.

"Angel!" Collins said, banging on the door, "Angel, it wasn't my fault, Cathrine came on to me!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" Angel snapped, "You convinced me that every guy wasn't a lying, sneaking, cheat! But, I guess I was wrong!"

"Angel," said Collins, "Please listen to me-"

"I'm not listening to you Collins!" said Angel, "I'm letting you keep the damn apartment!"

"No, Angel, please-" said Collins, desperately.

Angel wanted nothing more than to believe him, to trust him. But, this conversation was almost the same as she had with her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't, wouldn't go through that again. All the lies and deceit. She thought Collins was different; but no, he was just as much of a cheat of as her ex-boyfriend.

"Just," said Angel softly, not wanting to deal with this anymore, "Leave me alone."

"But, Angel-" Collins said.

"Collins," said Mimi softly, hugging her sad, best friend, "It might just be best if you leave and…I don't know, come back tomorrow."

Collins sighed sadly, knowing his words were futile. Angel wasn't listening to him. How could this happen? How could he let the first girl he'd ever loved like that slip away? As he walked down the stairs to go to the loft, he bumbed into a familiar face.

"Ugh!" she squealed in surprise as she almost toppled down the stairs but grabbed on to the railing before doing so. She looked up at him and her face grew sad. "Collins?" she said.

He sighed, "Cathrine…" he said, if there was one person he really didn't want to talk to right now, it would have to be her.

"I'm sorry," said Cathrine, "I didn't mean to…" she giggled weakly and said, "Well, I did mean to kiss you, but, I shouldn't of! A damn horoscope shouldn't have affected me so much."

"Look," said Collins, "I know…I know you're sorry, you already told me that at the Life and I believe you…and I never said I wasn't single. Now, I just want to be alone for a while, ok?" Why mention he and Angel just broke up and make the poor girl feel wrost?

Cathrine made a weak smile and moved out of the way so Collins could get downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, it hit him, really hit him. He and Angel had just broke up.


	2. I'm Not That Girl

**A/N: This chapters pretty short, but, for all who wants to know what the deal with Cathrine is and what happened before chapter 1…here ya go. :) **

**Disclaimer: I still only own Cathrine and nothing else…I don't even really own the plot since I got it from an RPG thread:D **

**Chapter 2: I'm Not That Girl **

Cathrine smiled weakly as Collins walked out the apartment building, and as soon as he was gone, sat down on the stairs with a sigh of frustration and guilt.

"Did I have to do that?" she asked herself. She knew the answer, though. No, she didn't. She closed her eyes, remembering the event of that day. Her horoscope had said she would find the one for her, so, she went to the Life, hoping her horoscope was right.

She remembered going in, full of hope. Somehow, that horoscope just felt right. She read it and said, "That's gonna happen! I just know it!" She had been boyfriend-less for far too long; well…GOOD boyfriend-less, of course. She did date a lot of guys in High School, but, they all turned out to be big pricks.

That's when he came. Collins; a very handsome, kind man, who was very well dressed and had a big smile on his face that just made you wanna run up and hug him. Cathrine was instantly in love. She was sure this had to be the right one for her; the feeling inside her she felt when Collins walked thourgh that door felt too good to ignore. She never felt that feeling for any other guys. And as she decided to go up and talk to him for a while; she felt like she could sit and watch him talk forever. She suddenly wanted nothing more than just to be with him. The temptation to kiss him was coming on very strong and she had a feeling that Collins MUST be the right guy for her…so, she kissed him, not just any kiss; a deep, passionate kiss because he WAS after all supposed to be Mr. Right. And guiltily she remembered how much she loved that kiss. How right it felt, how soft his lips were, how she felt like she was floating all the way up to cloud nine. She was about to hug him around the waist and deepen the kiss when he hesitantly but gently pulled her arms off and pushed away from her. She giggled when she saw how awkward he looked.

"Sorry for the speed," she had said with a giggle, "I'm just sure you're the Mr. Right my horoscope talked about…there's no way you can't be."

"I'm sorry," Collins had said, giving her a small look of pity, but nervously looking out the window, too, "But, I have a boyfriend…and, I think he just saw us."

"You have a boyfriend!" Cathrine had said, shocked. That meant he was gay…which meant she had just fallen for a gay guy. That was a little weird, but, oh well, that wasn't important right now.

Cathrine closed her eyes, rembering what had happened next. She had said she was sorry and explained the whole deal about her horoscope and that she was kinda under the impressing that Collins was the guy for her. She sighed sadly. But, no, that wasn't the case. The guy she had felt the lovely 'floating on cloud nine feelings' was with a gay guy; a taken gay guy at that. She sighed; she felt like apologizing, doing something, but, she had no clue where this boyfriend of Collins was. She sighed and trudged up the stairs to her own apartment a few floors up.


	3. Dreaming Of You

**A/N: Oh, just so you know…I'm not sure how well I'll write Mark and Roger since I never have before; so, if you see even one speck of OOCness; warn me, 'K? **

**Disclaimer: As of now, I only own Cathrine **

**Chapter 3: Dreaming Of You**

As soon as Mark heard Collins knocking on the door, he knew there was something wrong. He didn't give them his normal happy greeting that he had gotten used to. In fact, when Collins knocked and said it was him it sounded as if all the joy in his life got sucked out of him.

Mark's mind suddenly started worrying. What was wrong? Was it Angel? Mark knew that something happing to Angel would crush all the joy Collins had. What could be wrong her? Her T-cells have seemed to doing just fine this past week…but, the thing with AIDS was, those T-cells could go up and down like a roller coaster. He sighed and got of his spot on the couch and went to open the door, bracing himself.

"Hey, Collins," he said and sighed. Collins looked just as he expected him to look, and if all the joy had been sucked out of him. "What's up?" he asked in concern.

"Mark," said Collins, quietly and sadly and looking as if his whole world just left him, which it did, technically. He sighed and sat on the couch, looking completely miserable. Mark stared at him in concern, wondering what the problem was. Finally, Collins said it, "Angel and I broke up."

Mark's eyes opened wide slightly in surprise. What? This had to be joke. Angel and Collins couldn't break up; they loved each other more than any other couple he'd ever seen. If they broke up then he could imagine their bohemian family breaking up as well. Collins and Angel were the ones that kept the group together; the ones who showed them how to really love and be loved. They helped them when they were down. "I'm sorry," said Mark, "Why?"

Collins sighed, "I went to the Life today…and someone kissed me, and…" he sighed sadly, "Angel saw."

"Oh, my God," said Mark softly, "I'm sure she'd understand if you told her-"

"I tried," said Collins, slouching in the couch, "She wouldn't listen."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," said Mark, and went to the kitchen to get Collins some coffee. Coffee always seemed to help you feel at least a little better during shitty times, and Mark knew that Collins must be feeling pretty shitty. He had never seen Collins so happy until he met Angel. They just seemed to go together, as if they were supposed to be together their whole lives but just never met yet.

"Man," said Collins, sighing, "I hope so…I-"

Just then, the door of the loft swung open, and in came Roger, guitar in hands.

"Hey, guys," he said, closing the door and setting his guitar next to it, "What's up?"

Mark looked up at his friend and sighed. He'd better tell; it wouldn't do any good for Collins to tell. "Um, Roger?" he said quietly, "Angel and Collins just broke up."

Roger raised an eyebrow and looked to Mark then to Collins. No way…they had to be kidding? Angel and Collins breaking up? Might as well say Joanne hadn't gotten mad at Maureen flirting today. It just would never happen.

"Good one, Cohen," said Roger with a chuckle, and sat on the couch next to his friend, "And what else? Maureen decided to stop doing protests and open up a yuppie country club?"

Mark sighed. Roger thought it was a joke; he should've seen this coming a mile away.

"Roger," he said, looking at his friend seriously, "Collins and Angel did break up."

Roger kept laughing, until he looked at Mark and saw his serious face. He had been friends with Mark since High School; so, he knew when he was kidding or joking…and right now; Mark was defiantly not joking. There was no twitch in his eyes or mouth; his face looked completely serious like the day Roger had come into the loft and Mark had told him April had killed herself….it was the same look. Roger's mouth gaped. Collins and Angel break up.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"'Fraid not," said Mark with a sad sigh, "Apparently, some random girl made out with Collins…and Angel saw."

"Wait?" said Roger, raising his eyebrow, "What? Why would someone do that?"

"You've known Maureen for years," said Collins; trying to lighten up the mood a little, "And you don't know why someone would do that?"

Roger chuckled lightly and said, "That's different; at least Maureen finds out if the person is single or not before making out with them."

"And not rely on a horoscope," Collins couldn't help but mumble. Ok, Cathrine didn't mean to do anything wrong he knew, and he forgave her….but, a horoscope? That just seemed….well, stupid, quite frankly.

"Hey, Rog," said Mark, going to the coffee machine, "Want some coffee?" He could tell his friend was not in the best of moods and was very upset that Collins and Angel had broken up….if he wasn't calmed down a little, he may do something they'd all regret. He then stopped when he heard Collins' mumbling and raised an eyebrow. Horoscope? "What?" Mark asked.

"Ya, Collins," said Roger, looking at Collins in confusion, "What do you mean, 'not rely on horoscopes?'"

Collins sighed; not sure if he could tell with Roger around. When he heard this; who knew what he'd say or do that girl? But…wouldn't they find out somehow anyway? They had a knack for that.

"Ok," said Collins, "Basically, after that girl made out with me; she said she saw in some horoscope that she would find Mr. Right and somehow thought it was me."

"Wait," said Roger, standing up, looking pretty mad, "You got dumped because of some stupid girl who followed her stupid horoscope too far!? That's not right, man!"

"I know, man," said Collins, "But, what can ya do?"

"I know what we can do," said Roger, crossing his arms, "Show that little bitch exactly what she just did…exactly what she just destroyed."

"Roger," said Mark, "That won't help anything and you know it. It'll probably only make things worse."

Roger rolled his eyes at Mark and Collins sighed and shook his head.

"No Roger," he said, "Mark's right…you yelling at her isn't gonna solve a thing…it's just gonna make another person completely miserable."

"Collins," said Roger, "This girl DESERVES to feel miserable…she just destroyed a couple that I've never seen more in love."

Collins winched slightly when he mentioned him and Angel and said to Roger, "Come on, man, calm down…you yelling at this girl won't help anything…and from what I can tell, she's not happy she did this in the first place."

"It doesn't matter how fucking bad she feels!" said Roger, "She still made out with a random guy without even knowing a thing about him or if he was single or not! She still broke you and Angel up!"

"Roger!" said Mark, "Calm down, please! Collins is right; yelling at this girl isn't going to help anything!"

"Come on Rog," said Collins, trying to plead his friend not to do anything stupid, "What if Mark had just yelled at Joanne when he realized Maureen had been cheating on him with her?"

"That's right, Roger," said Mark, "I gave Joanne a chance, I didn't just yell at her."

Roger just shook his head. He couldn't believe these two. They were just gonna let this girl get away with basically destroying all of Collins' happiness! That just wasn't right!

"Whatever," said Roger, "I'm going to get some air." And with that, he swung the loft door open and left. Mark and Collins just stared at each other, then at the door. Somehow they knew this wouldn't end well.

Meanwhile; at Mimi's apartment, Angel lye on the fold-out couch bed Mimi had pulled out for her, tossing and turning, thinking about Collins and the events that had just happened. Mimi had told her she could stay at her apartment for as long as she liked to collect herself.

So, there Angel lye and as soon as she fell asleep all she could do was dream about Collins…

_Angel's giggles filled the apartment as she ran through the apartment, pillow in hand. "Eat my dust, Collins!" she yelled teasingly at her lover, who was running after her with flinging his pillow back and forth, trying to whack her with it. _

_"Never!" said Collins, still running after Angel with the pillow, chuckling. _

_Angel giggled in delight as she ran around the apartment, trying to avoid Collins but also trying to find the perfect time when he was distracted to get him. They had been playing for hours, and they were both getting pretty tired and Angel was determined to be the last one to whack Collins with her pillow before they both completely collapsed. _

_She looked back for a second and giggled lightly when she saw the Collins had stopped and seemed out of breath._

_"Tired, baby?" she asked with a smile._

_"Just taking a small break," said Collins, breathing heavily, but still smiling. _

_"Right," said Angel with a roll of her eyes, "Don't take too much time, baby…I can't wait forever to win," she said with a wink in Collins' direction. _

_"Oh, baby," said Collins with a smile as his breath came back, "You're gonna have to wait a LONG time for that one." _

_Angel just laughed and shook her head. "You must be really tired," she said, "You're delirious." _

_Collins chuckled and put down his pillow. "Oh," he said with a teasingly evil grin, "You're gonna get it." _

_Angel giggled as she was grabbed and tickled. "No fair!" she said, mocking seriousness as she was laughing out loud, "You're disqualified!" _

_"Ya," said Collins, laughing as well as he pinned Angel to the couch, still tickling her, "But, it's wroth it."_

_"Collins!" said Angel, giggling and trying to get out of his grip, "This isn't fair!" _

_After a good hour of tickling and giggling, Collins and Angel were both sprawled on their bed, gasping for breath and giggling. _

_"I so would've won," said Angel, looking at Collins with a smile. _

_"Nah," said Collins with a grin and a laugh, "If you would've let me finish my break, I so would've won."_

_Angel laughed and said, "Honey, if I would've let you finish your break; we'd be waiting for years." _

_Collins laughed and rolled over so he was looking right down at Angel. "Come here you!" he said teasingly and began to tickle her again._

_Angel squealed in protest. "Collins!" she said, unable to stop laughing until Collins lyed a big kiss on her. She grinned and said jokingly, "Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" She then lyed a kiss on Collins as well and whispered, "I love you."_

_Collins smiled and kissed her again saying, "Love you to, my angel." _

Angel couldn't help but smile as she slept; remembering that day. She felt such warmth, such love as she had never felt. "Love you too Collins," she mumbled in her sleep.

Mimi, who had just entered the room, frowned as she heard this. Poor Angel, she was gonna wake up with no Collins beside her. She hoped she and Collins fixed everything soon.

"Don't worry, Chica," said Mimi, pulling the blanket over Angel that had fallen off, "You'll have Collins back soon." She then sisterly kissed Angel's forehead. "I hope," she mumbled to herself and sighed. Maybe this would be a good time to go to the loft and see if Mark and Roger knew about this. She wrote a note for Angel on a piece of paper telling where she was going and off she went to the loft.


	4. Coffee Shop Drama

**A/N: Ok, I was kinda clueless to what I wanted to happen next for a while, but obviously, now I do…so, ya, that's the reason I haven't updated in a while. And before anyone asks, yes, Cathrine DOES comment on whatever anyone's wearing**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cathrine**

**Chapter 4: Coffee Shop Drama **

Cathrine slouched in her couch, reading her magazine with a sigh. Reading her magazine wasn't helping her; she still felt so guilty. All she could think about was Collins; sweet, gentle, cute Collins and the love she had destroyed with his boyfriend.

She sighed and stood up. She had to get out of this apartment and forget this event ever happened. Maybe she would go to that coffee shop down the street that was supposed to be good.

"Come on, Chompers," she said with a small smile to her little Chihuahua as she scooped him up and put him gently in her purse, "We're going out."

Meanwhile, at said coffee shop, Maureen was muttering angrily while sipping her cup of coffee.

"Stupid Joanne," she muttered bitterly, "And her stupid…stupidness. Nothing happened! But, can she understand that? No!"

Maureen simply could not understand why Joanne was so mad. She was NOT flirting with that guy! He was the one who started flirting with her; and he just looked so cute and shy and he might be heartbroken if she didn't flirt back. Didn't Joanne understand that she was trying to save people's hearts!?

She looked up as the bell to the door of the shop dinged and a blonde girl with a dog in her purse came in. Maureen giggled lightly as she saw the dog. That was too cute! And that girl wasn't too bad looking either…

"Hey!" the girl said to her and Maureen looked up to see the girl look up at her with a wide grin as she said, "Nice shirt! It looks cute!"

Maureen smiled and giggled. "Thanks," said Maureen, "You look very….pink." It was true; this girl was dressed up and down in pink.

The girl giggled and sat down in the chair across from Maureen. "I love pink," she said, "It's the color of feminism."

Maureen giggled, "Actually," she said, "Pink is more anti-feminism because it's a stereotypical girly color."

The girl pouted slightly. "Ya," she said, "I've heard about that before…kinda sucks…I mean, everyone should love pink!" After a moment's pause, she said, "I'm Cathrine."

"Maureen," said Maureen with a grin, "And pink's ok….but, I'm a bit of a feminist," she said with a giggle.

Cathrine pouted. "I guess that's ok since you dress cute," she said and the two girls laughed as the bell to the shop door rang again.

"Hey, Roger!" said Maureen with a wave as she saw the familiar face enter.

"Oh," said Roger, walking towards Maureen, "Hey Maureen."

Maureen pouted…Roger seemed sad...like more than usual sad.

"Roger," said Maureen and turned to Cathrine, "This is Cathrine."

"Hi!" said Cathrine cheerfully, "Nice jacket!"

"Hey," said Roger, and then rolled his eyes at her next comment, "Either you're flirting with me, or, you're a stupid little ditz who comments on everything anyone's wearing."

Cathrine glared at Roger and pouted. Maureen did so as well. Now, that just wasn't very nice!

"Roger," Maureen said, crossing her arms, "That wasn't very nice at all! What is wrong with you today!?"

"Sorry," said Roger with a sigh, "I'm just a bit pissed right now."

"I can tell," said Maureen, "Why? You seem…pisser than usual."

Roger sighed and stared Maureen straight in the eyes with a very serious look as he said, "Maureen…Collins and Angel just broke up."

Maureen gasped lightly and hardly noticed that Cathrine's eyes had widened slightly. Collins and Angel break up? No…how could that happen? They couldn't break up…if they broke up…what chance did she and Joanne have now if the couple who was more in love than she had ever seen two people be broke up?

"How?" she said, "How could they just break up!? I mean, they're Angel and Collins!"

"Well," said Roger bitterly, crossing his arms, "Some stupid girl who relied WAYYY too much on a horoscope just made out with him! And Angel saw and-what's up with you?" he asked as he noticed Cathrine's freaked out look.

Maureen turned to Cathrine and looked in confusion as she looked as if she was about to be sick and her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Cathrine?" said Maureen, confused, "What's wrong? You look kinda…sick."

"I…" said Cathrine hurriedly as she stood up, "I have to go."

Maureen looked confused but Roger put two and two together and crossed his arms as he stood right in front of Cathrine.

"You made out with him, didn't you?" he asked angrily.

Cathrine gulped and toke one step back….she didn't know much about Roger; but, he looked hell of a scary mad.

"Well!?" said Roger, screaming right in Cathrine's face, "Did you!?"

"What?" said Cathrine nervously backing away as far as she could before bumping into the table, "Why would you say that?"

Roger rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the way you freaked out when I told Maureen what happened."

"Roger!" said Maureen, crossing her arms, "You can't blame every girl for making out with Collins just because you're pissed!"

"Maureen," Roger said with a groan and a bit of annoyance, "Are you freakin' kidding me!? Didn't you just see the look on Cathrine's face when I mentioned someone made out with Collins!? She did it! She's the reason Collins is so miserable right now!"

"Hey!" Cathrine snapped before even realizing it, "It's not like I meant to-"

She then instantly put a hand over her mouth as soon as she said that. Roger crossed his arms and smirked and Maureen just looked at Cathrine in shock.

"You didn't!" said Maureen angrily, "How could you just make out with a random guy like that!?"

"'Cus," said Roger bitterly, "Apparently, her freakin' horoscope told her too!"

"Ok," said Cathrine, "I shouldn't of made such a big deal out of a horoscope, but I didn't know Collins had a boyfriend!"

"That doesn't make up for making out with a random guy!" said Maureen, "I mean, you could've at least found out if he was single of not!"

"Oh, sure!" Cathrine snapped, crossing her arms, "I'm just supposed to say, 'hey, before I make out with you, are you single?'"

"And what's so wrong with saying that!?" Maureen snapped angrily.

"Look," said Cathrine, ignoring Maureen, "The point is…I didn't mean for all this to happen-"

"That's right!" said Roger, "You didn't think! At all! I don't think that's even possible for a girl who just did what you did! I mean, randomly kissing a guy! That's the most stupidest-"

"Well, hey-," Cathrine began, before she was interrupted by Roger.

"Well," said Roger, crossing his arms, "Here's what you're gonna do! You're coming to the loft with me so you can see exactly what you destroyed!"

"Seems fair," said Maureen, bitterly sipping her cup of coffee and glaring at Cathrine, "I mean, Collins has been more happy than I've ever seen him and Collins and Angel where the most in love couple I've ever seen."

"I never wanted to make Collins upset," said Cathrine narrowing her eyes at both of them, "Nor do I want to destroy love…ever."

"You made Collins more than upset!" said Roger, "Do you know that when he came to the loft he looked like a part of him had died! Do you know how much in love Collins and Angel were!? Do you!?"

"No," said Cathrine, clearly upset, "I don't…this was all a mistake and I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Well," Roger snapped, "It did! So," he said, grabbing Cathrine's arm, "Come on! You're coming to the loft with me!"

"But," said Cathrine, "I don't think Collins and his boyfriend would want to see me-"

"Hey," said Maureen smudgly, "If it's a mistake like you said it was, they should be VERY happy to hear your explanation."

Cathrine just glared at Maureen as she was lead by Roger out of the coffee shop and to the loft.


	5. I Die Without You

****

A/N: I know I'm bad and haven't posted in a long time. I kept paying attention to RPGs and forgot about this fic. So, ya, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Cathrine

Chapter 5: I Die Without You

Angel yawned as she woke up, instantly noticing she didn't feel the warmth of Collins near her. She sat up, confused, calling Collins' name. Viewing her surroundings, she soon noticed she wasn't in her apartment. It then dawned on her she was in Mimi's apartment, which made her even more confused. Why was she in Mimi's apartment? She frowned as she remembered the reason. Collins had cheated on her and she broke up with him.

It then fully hit her. She and Collins had broken up. Something she thought she would never have to say in her entire life. She hugged her knees to her chest, suddenly feeling very alone. How could Collins do this? She thought he loved her, cared about her…but, she was proven wrong. He was like all the other assholes she had dated. She had never thought the words 'Collins' and 'asshole would ever go together in the same sentence, but, right now, it did.

She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he with his little girlfriend right now, kissing her, hugging her…treating that girl how he used to treat her? That thought made her sick to her stomach. He was probably out loving someone else…and that made her sick. He was supposed to love her, not someone else.

She sighed and slowly stood up. She had to get out of here and get some fresh air. It was too small in this apartment…to lonely. She looked around for Mimi to tell her she was going out and then saw her note on the table. She toke the pen that was by the piece of paper and used the remainder of the paper to write a note of her own and with that she was out the door.

As soon as she was outside, she shivered in the cold. She should've brought a jacket, but, her jacket was in her and Collins' apartment, and she just couldn't go in there. He might be there and she wasn't ready to face him yet. And he might be in there with his new girlfriend. She sighed bitterly at the thought of her. She didn't like hating people…life was too short for that, but, she couldn't help but think bitterly of the girl who ruined her and Collins' relationship. Did that meant she hated her?

Maybe it was a mistake like Collins had said. Maybe he really didn't cheat on her at all. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. She sighed and shook her head. Sadly, she really didn't think there was way this could've been a mistake. You don't accidentally kiss someone.

She was so busy in her thoughts she didn't even notice a group of mean, looking men behind her, nearing closer to her until one of them pushed her to the ground.

Angel squealed in surprise as she was pushed to the ground roughly and feel to the ground with a sickening thud. The men around her laughed as they kicked her, screaming things at her such as, 'go to hell, you fag!,' 'you're disgusting! Nobody wants to see your ugly face!,' and, 'why don't you just die! Nobody likes you, you stupid fag!'

"Please," Angel pleaded thourgh her tears, "Stop."

This only made the men laugh more.

"The fairy wants us to stop," one of the men said between laughter as he kicked Angel in the stomach.

"Awww…" said another of the men, sarcastically, "Does the fairy not like our little game? Well…we might just have to fix that."

With that, they started beating and kicking Angel harder, and finally, with what seemed like hours, stopped.

Angel lay on the ground, her whole body feeling as if it were on fire. She heard a familiar voice call her name before everything faded to black.

Roger swung the door to the loft opened, Cathrine in tow. Collins, who was sitting on the couch talking to Mark, looked up at Roger then frowned when he saw Cathrine.

"Roger," said Collins, crossing his arms and gave a frustrated sigh, "You didn't."

"Roger," said Mark, "This is only gonna make things worse."

"Well," said Roger, "This bitch needs to see exactly what she destroyed."

"I'm still here you know," said Cathrine, glaring at Roger and crossing her arms.

Cathrine sighed, looking at the group, "Look, there's nothing more I can say besides I'm sorry, I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter how fucking sorry you are!" Roger snapped, "The point is you destroyed a couple more in love than I've ever seen!"

"Roger," said Mimi, who was coming out of the bathroom, "What are you yelling about-" She stopped as she noticed Cathrine.

"Whose this?" she asked.

"Cathrine," said Cathrine awkwardly, "Hi."

"Mimi," said Roger, "What are you doing here."

"I came over here to see if you and Mark knew about this," she said, "And could shed some light on Collins supposedly cheating on Angel."

"Oh," said Roger, "Don't worry, he didn't cheat on her…he just meet a girl who relies to much on horoscopes," he said, glaring at Cathrine.

"Roger," said Mark, "Stop, you're not helping."

"Hey," said Roger, "She deserves to know what she destroyed."

"And you think I don't know!" Cathrine suddenly snapped, "I'm not heartless! You think I don't know I destroyed something good!? I saw the way Collins looked when he realized his boyfriend saw him! He looked hurt…not just hurt…destroyed! And you don't think I don't feel horrible about this!? I did! Seeing Collins look like this made me feel awful! And you don't think I feel horrible about the fact that because of my stupid mistake two lovers are now broken up and who the hell knows if they may get together again? Because I do! I do feel horrible, ok! And I realize I was stupid to do this, and I realize this is all my fault and I was horrible to do this! All I want to do is to fix this. That's all…" She then slid down, sitting on the floor of the loft with her knees hugged to her chest.

"I'm sorry…" said Cathrine quietly, sounding as if she was about to cry, "My God, I'm just…sorry."

There was an awkward silence in the loft. All the bohemians glanced at each other, hoping the other knew what to do.

The silence was broken by the phone ringing. Mark went to pick it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Mark?" said Joanne, "Mark, is Collins there?"

"Ya," said Mark, "He is. Why?"

"Mark," said Joanne, "Angel's at the hospital…"

"What?" said Mark in surprise.

"I found her on the streets passed out," said Joanne, "She looks like she was beaten pretty badly."

"Oh my God," said Mark, "Is she ok?"

"Right now I don't know," said Joanne, "Mark, can I please speak to Collins?"

"Sure," said Mark, and handed the phone to Collins.

"What's going on?" asked Roger.

"Angel was attacked…" he said, "She's in the hospital."

"Oh my God," said Roger, looking completely shocked.

"Angel?" said Cathrine. Didn't Roger tell Maureen about someone named Angel? That she and Collins…she gasped quietly.

"Oh God," she said, putting her hands in her head, feeling more horrible than she already did.

She looked up at Collins, who was talking on the phone. He looked completely heartbroken. He looked as if he were about to die…and it was all her fault. She glanced at Mark, Roger, and Mimi who were very silent. Mimi sat down on the chair, hugging her knees to her chest, looking completely miserable. Roger went over to her to comfort her and Mark looked as if he couldn't believe all this was happing. What the hell had she done?

Collins finally got off the phone and sighed. "Well," he said sadly, "Looks like we're taking a visit to the hospital."

No one said anything. They just sadly looked at him. One by one they all got up and walked towards the door. Cathrine stood up as Collins opened the door. "Collins," she said, "I-"

"Cathrine," said Collins, "This isn't you're fault…ok? This was all just one horrible mistake…look," he said with a sigh, "I don't know what you're going to do, but, right now I'm going to the hospital to make sure Angel knows I love her."

"I'm coming too," said Cathrine, "I just…need to tell her I'm sorry, ok?"

"You sure?" Collins asked and Cathrine made a determined nod. "Well," said Collins with a sigh, "All right, if you're sure."

And with that, the bohemians and Cathrine all went to the hospital to check on Angel.

"Are you sure it's ok for her to come?" Roger asked Collins, as they walked to the hospital.

"Well," said Collins with a sigh, "She wants to make things right…I guess she has every right to." Though, he was hoping that wouldn't just make things worse.


	6. I Should Tell You

Disclaimer: I still only own Cathrine

Chapter 6: I Should Tell You

Collins walked into the hospital, shivering as the cold air of the room blew on him. He shivered, not only because of the cold, but, also because of the fact hospitals have always creeped him out. They always meant someone could die…and this time that someone happened to be his lover.

How could this happen? He wondered to himself. His Angel was hurt, pretty badly from what Joanne had told him. If she died, she would die without knowing how much he loved her. She'd die thinking he didn't love her at all which was far from the truth. He loved her, he loved her so much; after his last boyfriend, which just resulted in him getting AIDS, he thought he could never fall in love again. Angel changed all that…she taught him that loved still existed. She was an Angel indeed.

"Hey," said Joanne with a weak as they entered Angel's hospital room. Joanne was sitting on a chair by the door, "I called Maureen," she said, "She should be here any minute-"

Joanne frowned in confusion as she saw Cathrine enter the room. "Who's this?" she asked.

The bohemians and Cathrine glanced at each other, wondering who should tell or if they should tell. Collins knew that it should be ether him or Cathrine who should tell, but one look at Angel in that hospital bed and he suddenly couldn't speak and Cathrine was biting her lips, looking down at the floor, and he could see she wasn't going to say anything.

"Guys?" Joanne asked, crossing her arms, "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

After a moment of silence and feet shuffling, Collins finally decided he just tell. Joanne was going to know eventually. He was about to speak up when he heard a voice say, "Collins?"

Collins turned in the direction of the voice and saw Angel. She looked at him in confusion, and if she didn't know if he was really there or not. Collins out of instinct rushed to her and gently toke her hand. "I'm right here lover," he said.

Angel smiled as Collins toke her hand, for once forgetting all that had happened hours ago. He looked so concerned for her, as if he really did love her. She smiled at him and clasped her hand in his. She frowned as she noticed a familiar face; Collins' new girlfriend. She forced herself to let go of Collins' hand. He didn't really love her, he loved this girl.

"You don't love me," she said, almost tearing up. She never thought she would have to say that ever, but it was true.

It almost broke Collins' heart to hear her say that. He had to show her he did love her. "Angel," he said, gently caressing her cheek, "I do love you…you don't know how much…" he was almost tearing up. She had to believe him, she just had to.

"Then why did you go and kiss someone else, Collins?" she asked, her voice wavering, "If you really loved me you wouldn't go around kissing other people."

Collins sighed. "Angel," he said, gently but firmly, "I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

Angel sighed, wanting so badly to believe him. But, she couldn't, she just couldn't. She had heard that come out of her old boyfriends' mouths so many times. She turned her head away from him, unable to bear looking him in the eyes.

"Angel," said Collins, tearing up as she looked away from him, "Angel, please, you have to believe me…"

Angel was tempted to turn around and kiss him as soon as she heard him choke a small sob…

_No, _she thought, _He cheated on you, remember? _Angel sighed sadly, and then choked a small sob of her own.

"Angel," he said, "I would never hurt you…ever…"

"Angel," said a voice behind them and Collins and Angel looked behind them to see Cathrine. She toke a deep breath, nervously noticing all eyes were on her.

"He…he…" she said a mixture of sadness and guilt to her voice, "He didn't kiss me…I did…I'm sorry…I never meant for this to happen…it's just…my horoscope said I'd find the one for me…he came in…I thought he was Mr. Right, so kissed him. I never meant for this to happen…I just…I don't know…it felt right at the time…I wanted to find love, not destroy it, I didn't know he had a someone else…So," she said with a sigh, "It was all me, he did nothing. You just have to believe that."

Angel looked at Cathrine in confusion. She seemed so genuine, as if she was concerned about Angel and Collins getting back together. She closed her eyes. Her and Collins back together, that's what she wanted…she really wanted to be back together with him. But, what if she was making this up so she wouldn't be mad at Collins? But…why would Cathrine be making up a story like that that would only bring them back together. She sighed, trying to get all these questions out of her mind. She couldn't help it…she was just worried; worried that Collins was just like all her other ex-boyfriends.

"Baby," Collins said with teary eyes, looking her straight in the eyes, "That's what happened…believe me."

"Collins…" she said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I'm sorry, I just don't know, I really don't…"

She was almost scared of trusting him; last time she had trusted a guy who claimed he wasn't cheating on her, she got AIDS. And she trusted him too, trusted him like she trusted Collins.

"Why don't you know, Angel?" Collins asked softly and gently, "Why can't you trust me?"

"Angel," said Mimi gently, "Chica, you have to believe him…he loves you…" She knew why Angel didn't want to trust him; she had been there herself during that bad relationship ending with Angel getting AIDS. "Angel," said Mimi, "Please…Collins is nothing like him."

"How do I know?" said Angel.

"You just have to trust me," said Collins gently, taking Angel's hand in his own, "Please…I love you."

Angel looked in Collins eyes. She could see the love in his eyes. She almost wanted to cry…he looked as if he really loved her.

"Angel…" said Collins, "Please don't cry…I love you so much…I really do. I thought I could never fall in love again until I met you, you have to believe that."

"You really mean that?" Angel asked, through her tears.

"I do…" said Collins, "I really do."

Angel then started to cry. He loved her, he did. She suddenly felt silly. How could she have doubted him?

"I'm sorry…" she said, "I just...I was afraid of you turning out to be just as bad as my ex-boyfriends."

"It's ok," said Collins gently, "I'm just glad you believe me..."

"I love you," said Angel with a smile.

Cathrine sighed happily. They were together again, but, why wasn't she as happy as she should be? She sighed…she knew the reason; she was falling for Collins…hard. She was feeling happy and jealous at the same time. She couldn't stand it. She had to get out of this room.

"Well," she said to Collins and Angel with a small smile, "I'm happy you two are together…I'm…just gonna go get some…coffee…I'm thirsty," and with a flash she was out.

Collins sighed and looked to Angel. She smiled back to him. "Go talk to her…" she said.

Collins smiled and gave Angel a small kiss on the cheek. He stood up and looked to his friends. "I'll go talk to her," he said and left the room as well.

**A/N: Ya, I know ****Maureen didn't**** come in; sorry about that, I was focusing so much on Angel/Collins, I guess I kind of forgot Maureen. Let's just say the coffee shop was REALLY far away from the hospital, ok? She'll be in the next chapter. Only a few more chapters and this fic will finally be done **


End file.
